


A Ghoul's Rabbit Habbits

by Toyu



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Character Study, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toyu/pseuds/Toyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touka feels if she were born a character in Watership Down, she would have to be Holly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ghoul's Rabbit Habbits

_I might not be able to see the future, like Fiver, nor am I a leader like Hazel-rah. I know I will never be the trickster that El-ahrairah is, nor am I similar to that flat headed thumping fool of a rabbit, Bigwig. In the end if I had to be a known character in Watership Down, I would be Holly._ Touka decides. So Touka becomes like Holly and through him, like El-ahrairah, as all rabbits must in order to survive in a world with a thousand foes.

It’s only much later as Anteiku burns by man’s hand before her eyes that Touka believes that whatever Author is writing her fate meant for Holly to be the Only Character she could be. And as she stands less than a day latter before the burnt ruins of her home, does she remember what faith-lead journey Holly goes on from the destruction of the Sandford Warren to reach the Honeycomb Warren where the other rabbits were. So thus she waits; _for the rabbits who left to steal some does_ , for her friends and family to return home from their journey away from home.


End file.
